Vegeta's Christmas in HFIL
by Princess Bra
Summary: Vegeta learns why he shouldn't blow up stuff and Goku, Goten and Trunks go last minute Christmas Shopping. This fic is REALLY long for me but it is WORTH READING!!!!! CAUTION: Do not read this fic while drinking milk...it may come out your nose!.


### Hey guys!!!! Just wanted to say I don't own Playstation2 and I don't own DBZ. This story is my Christmas present to all you people out there!!! It's longer than my usual but PLEASE!!!! Just read it and enjoy ^_^

****

-BOOM-

The walls shook for a moment, then ceased. Bulma, who was in the lab at the time, walked into the hallway. Several Christmas decorations had been knocked off the walls. The smell of smoke drifted down from upstairs. Only one person could be responsible for this. Bulma ran to the steps and screamed, "VEGETA!!!!"

There came no response.

"**VEGETA**!!!!! Bulma screamed again, louder this time.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta barked back from inside Trunk's room.

Bulma growled and began up the stairs. "You could at least come out and tell me why all the decorations and pictures are knocked off the walls and why I smell all this smoke!" She neared the top of the steps and looked in the room. Trunks was examining a huge gaping hole in his wall. He looked up and saw his mother.

"Mom! It wasn't me! I swear!" He sputtered.

Bulma entered the room. Vegeta was sitting in a chair next to Trunks. He appeared unconcerned about the incident. "Vegeta, what on earth happened??!?" Bulma asked. There was a hint of aggression in her voice.

"The brat wouldn't let me play" The Saiyan prince replied simply.

Bulma looked back at the wall, the singed and beat-up remains of a Playstation2 and television set lay scattered across the floor.

"I was just about to beat the next level!" Trunks growled. "I've been working all month to get this far!!!!"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I care nothing for your game. You were on long enough today, it was my turn."

"Damn it Dad! Now no one can play!!!!"

"Ask your mother to get you one. This company of hers practically owns everything."

"Vegeta! Just because I have the money doesn't mean I can make it appear!!!"

Vegeta shrugged and started to walk off.

"That's it!!!! This is the last time you blow up anything in this home, Mister!!!" Bulma stepped in front of him. She poked him in the center on his chest. Vegeta seemed slightly intimidated for a moment. "You're going to buy Trunks a new Playstation for Christmas with your OWN money!"

Vegeta glared at his mate and spoke. "And how do you expect me to do that? It's already the eve of your blasted 'human holiday' and I never have had any use for your currency before. There probably isn't any left anyway. How do you expect me to find him one??"

The question made Bulma smirk. "Oh you wait and see… After all 'this company of mine practically owns everything'." And with that Bulma stormed out of the room.

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

Goku couldn't take it anymore, started banging his head on the table. 

"Goku! Stop doing that!!!" Chichi screamed as she slapped him.

"But ChiChi, I'm so hungry can I at least have a little turkey??" 

"No! I haven't changed my mind from the last 25 times you asked me!" She turned back to her cooking. The holidays always made her a little irritable (can anyone tell? J )

Goten ran in and grabbed a roll off the counter. Before ChiChi looked up he quickly stuffed it in his mouth. 

"Hey!" Goku pouted. Goten smirked and walked over off. Goku cautiously reached for a roll, but ChiChi looked up and grabbed her trusty frying pan. --CLANG-- "Ow!!!!!" Goku seized his throbbing hand in pain.

"That's what you get for being impatient." ChiChi lectured.

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

Trunks picked up the remaining pieces of his Playstation2. "Now I'll never be able to beat Final Fantasy8!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried. He broke down and threw the pieces on the floor. "I was so far…." 

"Quit your whining!" Vegeta barked.

"But I was sooo close…."

"Would you shut up about that stupid game already, besides mine was far better."

"Dad, I keep trying to explain this to you, Spyro is little kids game!"

"….." Vegeta blinked. "NO IT ISN'T!!!! SPYRO IS COOL!!!!!!!" He ran out of the room ranting and raving about his favorite game.

Trunks sweat-dropped.

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

ChiChi turned back to her husband who was now gnawing on the table. "Goku stop that!"

"Sorry ChiChi, I'm just so HUNGRY!!!!"

Goten came back over to the table, "So what do you think Santa got me????" He asked with excitement.

Goku leaned back in his chair, "Hmmmm…….I don't know." He said scratching his head.

"Well, I just can't wait to see what you got me, Goku dear." ChiChi said not turning around.

Panic spread across Goku's face. "Uhhhhh…….wha-what I got you???" He put his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.

"Why yes, my Christmas present, I can't wait." ChiChi replied.

"Uhhh…….ChiChi????" Goku said in a tiny voice. "Ummmmm…I-I-I think……..I……forgot."

"WHAT!?"

"Whoa take it easy! It's okay, I-I'll fix it!" Goku jumped out of his seat. ChiChi had already pulled out the frying pan. Goku took a step back. "Okay calm down its okay! Really!"

ChiChi raised the pan high in the air……-CLANG- The pan connected with Goku's rock-hard head and cracked. It split into about a million pieces. (I guess the pan was used one too many times……)

"Ow!" Goku rubbed his head and stared at the pieces of frying pan on the floor. He looked up to see his wife turning red. Steam burst out her ears.

"YOU BROKE MY FRYING PAN!!!!!" ChiChi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhHHHHHhhhhHhhhHHhhHHhhhhh!!!!!" Goku screamed like a little girl and ran out of the house. ChiChi grabbed a rolling pin and ran after him.

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

Ring…..Ring…..Ring… Trunks picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, wanna help me out?"

"Goten? Yea sure. What'd ya need?."

"I just remembered I didn't get anything for my mom yet. Could you give me a ride to the mall?" Goten asked scratching his head.

"Sure but why can't your dad drive???" Trunks asked.

Goten peered out the window at his parents. Goku was at the top of a tree and ChiChi was a the bottom threatening to cut it down. "Well……my dad sorta forgot too,…. and my mom found out……he seems a bit busy right now…."

"Sure I'll be right over…"-click-

Goten hung up the phone and went out side. Goku was still at the top of the tree holding on for dear life and ChiChi was now shaking it back and forth. "I'LL FIX IT, I'LL FIX IT, I'LL FIX IT, I'LL FIX IT, I'LLLLL FIIIIIIIIIIX IIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed repeatedly.

"SON GOKU!!!! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CHOP THIS WHOLE TREE DOWN!!!!" ChiChi screamed as she shook the tree.

Goten sweat-dropped. "I hope Trunks gets here soon."

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

Bulma came back in the room and found Vegeta on the couch. "Good news!!! I found the last Playstation2 in West Capital!"

"Whatever." Vegeta growled.

Trunks ran down the steps and out the door. "Bye Mom!!! I'm go'n to the mall for awhile!!"

"Just remember to be back at the Son house for dinner tonight!!!!" Bulma screamed after him.

"Why do we have to go to Kakarots????" Vegeta whined.

"Just shut up about that already!" Bulma bitched.

"Hmmphf!"

"Anyway, I found a storeowner who will give us one for free." She paused for a moment then added. "If you work for him tonight…."

"Me?! The Prince of Saiyans????!!!!?? Work???!!!??" Vegeta scoffed.

"You broke the game you have to get a new one!" Bulma growled. "Here, he sent me the costume." 

"COSTUME????!?!?!??!?!?"

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

Trunks pulled up to the igloo shaped house. Goten ran up to the car and hopped in. "Thanx man"

Trunks stared at the tree with Goku stuck at the top of it. He was wondering why he didn't fly to keep away from ChiChi, but was too afraid to ask. Goku saw the capsule car and waved his arm.

"Hey wait!!!!! Don't leave me here!!!!" The saiyan then jumped from the tree and sprinted for the car.

"LETS GET OUTA HERE!!!" He cried with a panicked voice. Goku managed to hop into the car. Trunks stomped on the acceleration and they sped away. The three saiyans nervously watched as ChiChi tried to keep up for about 10 miles, fortunately for them she finally got tired and gave up.

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

"Vegeta come out!!! I wanna see how you look!" Bulma cried.

"I refuse to come out!" Vegeta yelled back. He stared at the mirror in disgust.

"Come out!!!"

"I'm not going anywhere in this ridiculous outfit!!!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and dragged Vegeta out of the room. "OH MY GOSH!!!! Vegeta!!! You look soooooo CUTE!!!"

Vegeta stood dressed in a Santa Claus outfit. Pillows were stuffed down his shirt and pants to make him look chubby and a white beard hung loosely from his chin. He glared at Bulma." I look ridiculous."

At that moment Bra walked in, and stopped dead in her tracks. "SANTA CLAUS!!!!!" She squealed happily.

"I'm no-" Vegeta started but Bulma elbowed him in the ribs. She glared at him.

"Oh Santa!!!! I've been **real** good this year!!!" Bra bounced with excitement.

Vegeta shot a quick look at Bulma and looked down at his daughter. 

"Where's your reindeer????!!??" Bra squealed.

"Uhhhh……." Vegeta couldn't think of what to say.

"Santa couldn't take them today, he has to let them rest up for tonight" Bulma explained.

"Oh….Santa do your laugh!!!" Bra cried.

"…" Vegeta wasn't sure how this 'Santa character' was supposed to act. "…Ha Ha Ha"

"…." Bra's face twisted in confusion.

Bulma face-faulted.

"Santa??? Aren't you supposed to go 'Ho Ho Ho'?"

"Oh yea…Ho Ho Ho" Vegeta sputtered as glared once more at his mate.

"Well, Santa has to go now!" Bulma pushed Vegeta towards the door. "Go play with grandma, k?"

"Okay!" Bra skipped off.

"Let's go, he wants you to start work right away!"

Vegeta sweat-dropped once more as he was pushed out the door and into the capsule car.

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

Goku started down the shopping aisle. Jingle Bells played in the background and people rushed past him. _Hmm……..what would ChiChi want????_ He stared at the numerous items on the shelves. 

*Elsewhere, Goten was having the same problem….*

"Goten how hard could it possibly be?" Trunks asked impatiently.

"What did you get your mom???" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged. "I just got her some lab equipment."

"Well that doesn't work for me."

"Just pick something, I don't know!"

"Hmmm...I got an idea!" Goten's face light up."

*A little while later the three saiyans regrouped….* 

Goku was holding a shopping bag and about twenty hotdogs, he juggled them from hand to hand as he ate. It took about 10 seconds to finish all of them. Goten and Trunks came up to meet him. Goten, also had a shopping bag, he proudly glanced down at it. 

"I just know mom will get a lot of use out of this." He peeked back into the bag and grinned.

"I still say you should'a bought her a muzzle." Trunks replied. The memory of ChiChi chasing after their car popped into his head. He shuddered as he remembered the look of insanity and anger on her face.

Goten and Goku didn't get the joke. (was it really a joke???J ) 

Goku shrugged and glanced down at his gift. "I hope ChiChi likes my gift." He glanced back up and smiled his goofy grin. "It's 100% more durable!!! At least that's what the salesperson said to me."

Trunks wondered if Goku actually knew what the word 'durable' meant.

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

An elf with a bad case of acne and a screechy voice, led Vegeta (I mean 'Santa') through the store. The store was packed with annoying salespeople, shoppers hurrying about and screaming children. The very thought of spending any more that two seconds in a place like this annoyed Vegeta. And what was even worse was the songs they played over the PA. _I swear its bad enough that baka woman plays those happy, cheerful, goody goody songs at home…but to have to tolerate them now is like hell on earth!_ Vegeta thought bitterly. Several children stopped in their tracks and squealed at the sight of him. Vegeta grumbled and pushed past them. The elf stopped and pointed to the big sleigh/chair next to a display of robotic reindeer.

"Here you go. Just sit down and we'll let the kids in for their picture." The kid in the elf's costume said.

Vegeta muttered a few Saiyan obscenities and walked over to the chair. A blue haired girl, also dressed in an elf costume, stood next to the sled. She smiled as she passed out candy canes to passersby. Vegeta pushed past her and slumped in the seat. He glanced up at her once more and noticed a brown fuzzy belt around her waist. _Wait second!!! That's not a belt it's a tail!! A saiyan tail!!!_ Vegeta's mind screamed.

Vegeta grabbed my arm and twisted me around.

"Hey!!!" I yelled in protest.

"What are YOU doing here!!!??!!!???" Vegeta screamed in a very angry yet almost panicked voice.

"What are you talking about??!! You idiot, I'm writing this story!" I explained in my calm, cheery, rational voice. (yea right)

"I know that!!! Why are you in the story???" Vegeta barked at me.

"'Cuase Christmas is my favorite holiday!!!!" I smiled and wagged my tail. Vegeta gave me a death look, so I shoved a candy cane in his mouth.

Vegeta spat it out. "Why do you authors have to always torture me!!!" He sunk to his knees "WHY!!!!!?? WHY??!!! WHY??!!!" He started to beat on the floor.

"Vegeta!!!" I yelled as I gave him a good slap on the head. "Get up!!! Your out of character, BAKA!!!!"

Vegeta got up and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "How dare you steal my daughter's face and title and attempt to humiliate ME, The Prince of Saiyans. You made that woman put me in this stupid outfit and go to this 'hell on earth' just for amusement!! I hope you enjoy your stay in the NEXT DIMENTION!!!!!"

"Ummm…." A bead of sweat tricked down my forehead. "That's better." I squeaked. I transported myself out of the story.

(That's it I'm gonna make this even worse for you, Vegeta!!!!)

"Ummm…….Santa??" A small boy looked up at Vegeta. "Who are you talking to???"

Vegeta quickly glanced around. "Where did that brat go???!??!?!!?" He growled.

"Umm…"

Vegeta looked down at the child. "What do you want kid!!!!?!!!!"

"I wanna, Playstaion2, Pokemon Gold and Silver...and a puppy …and a TV ….and some money" The kid hopped onto Vegeta's lap. "…and a robotic dog…and airplane….and a new room…and-"

The elf-kid took the picture and Vegeta shoved the little boy off his lap. "Tell it to your parents, kid!" 

The boy, in confusion, wandered off to his parents.

Next came in a little girl. Her mother, who held her hand and instructed her to "walk up to Santa and tell him what she wanted for Christmas", escorted her. The girl cautiously walked up to Vegeta and crawled onto his lap.

"What do you want????" Vegeta barked in an annoyed tone. 

The little girl promptly started to cry.

"Awwww, Shut up kid!!!" The girl continued to cry. Vegeta sweat-dropped. "Damn it!!! Don't cry!!!" The girl whimpered and bawled some more. "Awww God damn @#$%'n &^%*^ piece of %*$@ monkey-*#$@ $@%$ baka @$%#holed $!^&!!!! $#%$ blasted Christmas my ^%$!!!!!" The girl stopped crying immediately and stared at 'Santa' with wide, big, green eyes.

"What does @#$% mean???" She asked wiping away a tear.

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

Goku, Trunks and Goten were walking back to the entrance, when Goku froze and stared in a store window.

"What's up Dad??" Goten asked. He followed his father's gaze to the window. He too, became mesmerized by the contents inside.

"Ummm… guys we better go." Trunks said tapping his friend on the shoulder. 

Goten and Goku walked toward the window as if they were magnets. Inside the window was a Christmas display. Toys, games, and robotic figures were spread out around a train set, which encircled the entire display. "OooooooOOooo!!!!" Goku and Trunks said in unison. 

"Lookie an elf!!!" Goku cried pointing to the display.

"Look there's Santa!!!" Goten replied. They both looked at each other and grinned the grin they were both famous for.

Trunks sweat-dropped "Oh no!!!!"

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

Vegeta gritted his teeth as another child rambled on about what she wanted for Christmas. The little veins in his forehead were popping out again. As soon as the picture was taken Vegeta shoved the poor kid onto the floor. 

Another little boy sprinted in and bounded onto his lap. Vegeta by this point had gotten pretty good at the routine.

"So, Boy? Have you been good this year??" Vegeta sneered.

This time the poor kid took too long to answer and Vegeta interrupted him mid sentence.

"Santa can see that you've indeed been a very bad little brat…Yes, you've been very naughty!!!" The kid's face fell. "In fact you've been so bad I've had my….err...elves put you on my **permanent naughty list**!!!!!"

Finally that did it and the little boy jumped off Vegeta's lap and ran, screaming and crying, back to his parents. 

Vegeta smirked "I'm getting pretty good at this."

(But all that was about to change!!!^_^)

~¯½®¼®½¯ ~

The three saiyans waited anxiously in line. Well at least Goku and Goten did. Trunks rolled his eyes and tried to look away everytime someone familiar walked by.

"I can't believe we almost forgot to see Santa!!!!" Goku exclaimed.

"How is he supposed to know what to get us if we don't tell him what we want!!??" Goten replied.

Trunks sweat-dropped again (I know it's like the sixth time he did that)

The PA came on....." Attention all holiday shoppers!!! The store will close in 10 minutes. Please take your all purchases to the registers now!!!" 

The three glanced around and noted that they were the last in line. Ahead they heard the crying of a child.

"Hmmm...sounds like someone's on the naughty list!!!" Goku noted.

"Look were next!!" Goten replied, a hint of excitement could be detected in his voice. 

The elf let the three in and Goku and Goten made a mad dash for Santa. Goku hopped on Vegeta's lap followed by Goten.  
"OH!!" Vegeta grunted in pain. "Kakarot???!?!!??"

"Wow, Santa knows my Saiyan name!!!! Goku exclaimed.

"Get off me you bakas!!!" Vegeta got up and pushed the two on the floor. "I'm done!!! I'm leaving!!!"

Goku scratched his head. "Wow!!! Santa sounds a lot like Vegeta!"

Trunks watched the StoreSanta storm off. "Couldn't be…."

*later*

ChiChi sat, arms crossed, angrily watching the Z-Senshi chow down on Christmas dinner. All were present except Goku, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. Suddenly Vegeta burst through the door. ChiChi was about to stand up and give him a lecture but the prince seemed too destracted to even bother with. Bra came flying towards her father.

"Daddy!!!!!" She squealed. "Santa came to our house while you were gone!!!!" Vegeta glared at Bulma once more.

Then in came Goku and son. Trunks followed but quickly took a seat trying to attract attention as little as possible.

"Son Goku-" ChiChi started.

"I got you a present!" Goku and Goten cheered. They shoved their presents in her face.

ChiChi was about to yell but remembered it was Christmas and tried to control her swift temper. She carefully unwrapped the Goten's gift and paused. Then she unwrapped Goku's; ChiChi paused once more as she studied her gifts. "You think I have nothing better to do that cook for you two day and night???!!!??"

Goku and Goten suddenly realized their mistakes. 

ChiChi raised both her brand new frying pans high in the air….-CLANG-CLANG-

Gohan secretly thanked Dende he had moved out years ago….

The End!!!

Hope you guys liked it!!!! 

Hey guys if the pic doesn't show go here….

[http://princess_bura0.tripod.com/hh][1]

   [1]: http://princess_bura0.tripod.com/hh



End file.
